The face: cryaotic fanfiction
by Sportygirl4eva
Summary: A army trained girl has to go threw life's struggles with one outlet. YouTube. She has to find that she has met youtuber cryaotic when 8 years old but never knew. Now 18 year old Layla finds that one day she will find her hero.
1. Prologue

A/N: My first fanfiction that I'm going to try and finish. Please feel free to comment and enjoy!

Layla pov

I pulled my friends eagerly to the next house, throwing my candy bag over my shoulder. i jumped to the house with a big jack o' lantern.

"Hurry up L!" I yelled waiting for one of my closest friends to meet me at the door. He rang the doorbell and we waited. The large ivory door opened and we all talked in chorus.

"Trick or treat!" We felt silly but didn't care, this was the first time in forever that we've been able to hang out.

"Oh cool! You're kakashi and you're l!" A familiar voice said as we were handed candy. I looked up into his eyes, and recognized who it was.

Cryaotic.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Most late night show people will be appearing in this chapter

Layla pov

"Hurry up Layla!" Coach yelled at me as I ran under the hurdle. I felt the sweat hit my neck as I fell onto the muddy ground. The barbed wire zapping above me as the rain poured. Every bone in my body screamed in agony when a piece of barbed wire hit my leg.

"Layla! Get that fat ass down!" Coach yelled at me. I pushed myself off the ground and ran forward, my rugged breathe slowing me down. I pushed myself to the monkey bars and jumped up onto the handle my hands almost slipping from the rain. I lifted my body up and swung myself to the landing as the buzzer rang loudly in my ears.

"Acceptable, barely acceptable." Coach said to me as he walked away. I tucked in a piece of my red hair into my camouflage hat and followed him on the muddy trail. Large oak trees lined the way to the risqué gray building. Coach muttered into his pager as my black combat boots cruched on the mud, slushing with every step. As we neared the camp a very clean walkway emerged under our feet. My muddy shoes leaving a trail and the gardener glared at me. I looked sympathetic but giggled on the inside. I pushed on the steel doors to the foyer. I peeled off my rain cover sunglasses and tucked them into my camouflage vest. My camouflage pants sticking to my legs with every step. I looked around the empty foyer with 5 elevators. Left for Senseis, right for students, I pushed the up button and tapped my muddy foot on the ground as I waited. The elevator dinged and the silver doors opened.

"Layla, wait." Coach said behind me. I put my hand on the elevator door and pushed my head out.

"Yes coach?" I asked trying to keep a calm voice.

"Be nice to your new roommate, we only have a couple people left to replace you know." He said letting the elevator door close behind him. I grinned an let the elevator doors close. The elevator ride was short as I arrived at my destination. The silver doors opened and I walked onto floor 17. The hallway was dimley lit with doors on each side. I walked to room 176 and opened the door. Just as Sensei warned, a brunette sat on the vacant bed headphones in ears. I closed the door behind me and kicked off my shoes. We had black furry carpet and purple walls for our 4 poster bedroom. 2 beds in corners with a mini fridge in between, a dresser for the new chick, and my walk in closet, also a door leading to the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, untangling my red hair. I stepped onto the marble floors and got in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I threw my clothes in the hamper and walked into the room. The brunette was asleep and I walked to my bed.

Introductions tomorrow. I thought to myself as I pulled my laptop out from under my bed.

10:30, I have half an hour to get ready for the stream tonight. I thought again as I picked up my black comforter. My laptop turned on as I grabbed my monsters from the mini fridge and put on my glasses. I laid in my bed and grabbed my headphones, plugging them in eagerly. Reading the time to be 10: 35, I unlocked my computer and went on YouTube. I quickly searched the stream video with the time to spare. I giggled as Russ taped a turtle and inserted the games randomly. I couldn't wait for speed runners, it's my favorite game to watch. I started watching the DandD as I waited for 11 and giggled as cry continuesly said mutton.

Finally 11 rolled around and I switched my browser to the stream. The video was a cheasy song that I've heard once. I heard crys voice when I remembered the chat a while ago.

Crys not coming tonight, he's taking a break. Chris silent said a while ago.

Zieg starts running backwards as everyone falls silent.

"Byyyyye." Russ said as her character left the screen. The end game screen announced Ziegs as winner.

"What!?" Cry said in astonishment as everyone giggled. " I'm having so much more fun watching then playing." Cry said again.

I took a swig of my monster as they started talking about thanksgiving. My stomach growled as they started talking about crepes.

"Crepes, do you like crepes?" Russ said in his funny voice.

"I actually do not." Cry replied as the game continued. I laughed at all the explosions on rockets only mode.

"Oh my god, snake just got jumped!" Cry said with mixed laughter. I crushed my monster and threw it in the trash as the brunette rolled over. I opened another and looked back at the screen.

I laid down during the break and laughed quietly at the Quantum of Jundus wallpaper. I grabbed another monster from the fridge as I drank half of my monster in my hand. They were back so I listened to them play while Snake downloaded.

"Can you fucking go to sleep, watch that tomorrow." The brunette said. I smirked and remembered what Sensei said.

Be nice. His voice echoed threw my head. I decide to Be nice this one time. I closed my laptop and slid it under my bed. I pulled out my phone and turned on the twitch tv app. I put the light faced own and chugged the last of my monster. I giggled and fell asleep during wind down.


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: hope you liked the intro of some of the stream members. This chapter will include cry only a little, sorry. Please comment and give feedback!

I opened my eyes, seeing the pitch black room. I looked to my right to see that brunette was gone.  
"Fine, don't even say goodbye," I muttered under my breathe. I checked my phone to see it was 6 am. I put on my glasses and got up, I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got dressed in my black skinny jeans, and my black knee highs, I grabbed my purple t shirt and black undershirt, I put on my black leather jacket and some light eyeshadow. I quickly grabbed my backpack and went out the door. No one was in the hallway as I walked to the elevator, I slung my bag over my shoulder. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Standing in the elevator was my boyfriend, making out with the professors daughter. They stopped and stared at me, a smirk on her face.  
"Layla it's..." He tried but I interuppted him.  
"No, fuck. You. Go have fun with your slutbag, but realize, paybacks a bitch." I sai turning and ran down the stairs. I reached floor 5 and pushed the door open. I ran into the mess hall and straight for a table. The mess hall opened its food and students starting to roll in. I sat my backpack on my seat and grabbed a tray. I ordered pancakes and sausage with a carton of orange juice. I walked back to my table and grabbed a fork and syrup. I started eating as my best friend James walked up behind me.  
"I saw Jordan with chassi, I'm sorry." He said sitting down with his tray.  
"I don't want to talk about that diphthong anymore." I said taking a bite out of my sausage.  
"Fair enough," he replied, "hey your new roommate Mandi is coming this way."  
"How the hell do you know her name before me!" I said outraged.  
"Bitch I have connections!" He said as I giggled at him.  
"Hey James!" Mandi said as she plopped down next to him with her tray. She was wearing a black baggy 3 days grace tshirt with blue jeans and black Dcs.  
"Uh, hello?" I said with a smirk.  
"Oh! Your Chealsea right?" She asked giving me a smile.  
"No, Layla." I said holding out my hand.  
"Mandi." She replied shaking it. We spent all of breakfast getting to know each other, an it turns out we weren't that different. Halfway threw, Aubrey, Blaire, and Sabrina joined us and were introduced. After a 45 minutes the bell rang as we parted ways to go to class.  
A/n I hope you guys like this so far, I've been trying hard to update but will continue updating soon! Also I don't own or any bands/ lyrics in this chapter.  
I laid on my bed covered in my own sweat as I pulled out my laptop. I opened to see my Black Butler screensaver. I clicked browser and quickly got onto YouTube. I typed in cryaotic and clicked on the familiar users face. As the screen loaded I tapped my fingers as the screen loaded. I clicked on videos and stared in shock. No new video. I sighed remembering Cry was on his break and shut YouTube while going onto twitter. I plugged in my headphones and blasted Fall Out Boys thnks fr the memories. I scrolled down the twitter feed stopping to read occasional cry tweets.  
I've come to realize my tweetering is quite aggressive and full of angst. I have also come to realize I'm not givin' a damn fuck. #tweetlife  
I retweeted his post and signed off as my roommate walked in.  
"Hey." I said as she plopped on her bed.  
"Fuck. Off." She replied putting a pillow over her face.  
"What did I do?" I replied staring at her straight on.  
"You and your dumbass friends ." She yelled throwing the pillow.  
"Fuck you, don't talk about my friends. If you have a problem leave, because I don't wanna hear it!" I yelled putting on my stereo blasting Three Days Grace.  
A/n: I appreciate you reading and for some comments. Shout out to nine tails and cryaotic for the simple comments! They mean a lot!


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: once again I'd like to give people who commented some love, it helps me think people are actually reading and enjoying my story! Also, if you stick around you may be a featured student in my story!  
And I'm sorry I haven't been updating, school and family are keeping me busy, but now I will update every Sunday.  
Mandi pov  
Three weeks. It's been three weeks since I've left the comfort of my bed, hearing Aubrey calling me a bitch, mom dying, dad in jail and Sabrina posting all of my personal information online. Layla found out yesterday and Senseis pissed off because I'm too sensitive to rude comments on my Facebook. He's confiscated everything but I don't care. Fuck you for judging me. How about you have very incriminating piece of your life posted on the Internet. How would you feel? Especially if the person who killed your mother told the whole fucking one big lie that frames the shit out of you?  
"Mandi?" Layla said standing over me.  
"Mandi you have to get up, Sensei will beat you or kill you if you don't start training. He'll send you to and uglier and ruder army base if you don't shape up, war is coming." Layla explained but I didn't give a fuck. Let war come, hell, let a bomb fly onto our base! I give up.  
-next month-  
"Layla and Aubrey, you get Florida. Make sure all applicable men are trained and ready for war.  
"Yes sir!" Aubrey and I said simulteniously. I grabbed my bag full of electronics and weapons as the helicopter flew. We attached our parachutes and waited by the door.  
"See ya down there." I told Aubrey as I jumped out. I fell threw the air as I heard a command on my ear piece.  
"NOW!" The general said as I pulled my parachute string. My parachute opened as I floated to the ground. After a while I landed and shrugged off the equipment. A second later Aubrey landed at my side. We glanced at each other and nodded to each other as I yelled in fear.  
"LANDMINE!" I screamed as a burst of white smoke erupted over us. We quickly pulled dead bodies out of the bush (help of personal friend) and ran away. Aubrey ran left and I right meeting at the rendezvous point after we looked different and hard to recognize.

I put on my black square shapes glasses and ditched the contacts, wore a skimpy bluetank top and a black leather jacket that really showed off my assets, black skinny jeans, and boots finished off my look. My face had very light blue eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner, with a hint of blush and shiny lips. We smashes our old phones in the fake wreck and were supplied new phones and an ear peice for missions. I grabbed my blue bag and flung it over my shoulder, I pocketed a wallet with my new ID and sixty thousand dollars to get my new things. As I walked out of the bathroom in the chevron I grabbed a monster and walked outside. I walked to my motorcycle and threw on my helmet, red hair flowing in the wind. I started her up and headed for four peakes mountain.  
Aubrey pov  
I changed into a black pair of jeans and a black t shirt. I put on my ankle high high heeled boots and walked out the door, jumping into my limo. I put in my ear peice as I drove to the spot. Finally, when the driver reached I climbed to the top to see Layla waiting for me.  
"You get any intel or followed here?" She asked, jeez she looked like a totally different person. Just as she finished her sentence a voice came threw on our ear peices.  
"Meet me at sunny a cafe on elost street, you were followed. You have ten seconds to grab and load the guns I hid on Layla's motorcycle starting now." The voice said. Layla had already tossed me my rpg and she held her ak-47 she also slid me her handgun. Sure enough about 20 people ran up the mountain and had their Guns drawn.  
Shit outnumbered. I thought to myself as I pulled the trigger, the gun jammed.  
Fucking great, can't catch a fucking break today!  
A/nSorry this was a short chapter, just wanted to update for you guys! Comments help me write the sTory better so keep commenting please! :) have a good holiday season my friendlies!


End file.
